Every Action Matters: Holiday Time
by LegendEmpress
Summary: In this fanfic, the Minecraft Story Mode crew (As well as some of my OCs) celebrate the holidays! Seriously, what more can I say? The title makes it fairly obvious that's what it's about. Anyway, see you in the story!
1. New Year's

_**So first thing's first. Happy New Year! Also, in this fanfic (Probably a one shot or a holiday celebration) just imagine technology exists in MCSM.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

Midnight waited for the countdown to end.

Everyone had gathered around, about an hour left on the timer. She, and a lot of other people for that matter, wished it would go faster. After all, it was close to midnight (Lukas had joked about how she was born at midnight and that's why that's her name, he received a bruise on his arm a minute later.)

Although the Order wasn't doing anything too special, except watching the countdown to the New Year, it was still an exciting event. Well, that wasn't entirely true, Jesse had implied a vacation to celebrate, but nothing was confirmed yet.

Yet.

She kept herself busy, though she still kept an eye on the timer.

Twenty minutes.

 _Come on 2019, come on..._

It was going to be a great year, she hoped. (Especially since the Every Action Matters one year anniversary is May 30th.) This was it. Her first New Year's with her new friends. She hadn't expected 2018 to come and go so fast, but here they were, celebrating the end of that, and the beginning of a New Year.

"This is gonna be awesome." Axel whispered, though everyone knew he was as bad at that as she was, so everyone heard it, despite the original recipient was supposed to be Olivia. "I know. Let's all hope it's a great year." Filled with lots of adventures, she supposed. Well, best to have it exciting than boring.

Ten minutes left.

 _It's exciting, but it takes a while to come. 365 days later._

Some were having a bit of trouble not falling asleep. Understandable, it was late anyway. In fact, had she not told Jesse she would dump an entire bucket of water on him or anyone else, they would've all fallen asleep by now. Well, Petra came close, apparently, despite being an adventurer, she wasn't used to staying up this late. Midnight reminded her of the water bucket and the redhead snapped to attention.

5 minutes.

She had stopped paying attention to the story she was reading, and now all eyes were on the TV.

"When will the actual ball drop?" Axel asked. "Well, they start actually counting at ten seconds left, the ball drops when that ends. So in five minutes." She gained several glances from this. "How do you know so much about this, Midnight?" Jesse asked curiously, and she debated whether or not she should tell him the real reason or not.

 _I won't technically be lying, just bending the truth._

"Jesse. I've done this before, quite a few years in fact."

 _Well, actually, that's pretty much true._

"Oh. Wait, three minutes left!"

And yes, due to that admittedly small conversation, they saved each other two minutes of waiting.

She hadn't even realized she had scooted closer to Lukas until she looked up. But even when she did, she didn't move. In fact, she actually moved closer, somehow ending up on his lap. The entire time, the blond had been too focused on the countdown to notice the purple haired girl on his lap.

And now, one minute left, and December was over, starting all over again with January.

Now, Midnight was the one beginning to feel sleepy, though Petra had used the tactic she had been reminded of to her advantage. "Hey, if _you_ fall asleep, _we're_ gonna be the ones dumping water on _you."_ She said. "Wait, what? Huh? I wasn't falling asleep, I was just..." She yawned. "I was just tired..."

"Guys, hush! The ball's about to drop!"

If Midnight wasn't awake and had been sleeping at that moment, as soon as Olivia said that, she would've woken up immediately.

 _5,_

 _._

 _._

 _4,_

 _._

 _._

 _3,_

 _._

 _._

 _2,_

 _._

 _._

She almost cheered before they got to zero. She held her excitement, but barely.

 _1,_

 _._

 _._

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

She, and almost everyone else in the room, nearly screamed the words along with them. In her excitement, she had somehow managed to sneak off Lukas' lap, move beside her brother, and yell it as loud as she could without waking up the entire town. It was still very loud, but not as loud as it could've been.

A lot of things happened that year, and now it was time for something else to happen, something new and exciting.

Something she was sure she would enjoy.

 _Happy New Year to everyone reading. I hope your 2019 is amazing._

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _So, should I do other chapters with these characters celebrating more holidays? Let me know. Leave a review, and I will see you all next time._**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	2. Valentine's Day

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

Midnight already knew what Lukas wanted.

She overheard him talking to Jesse about how he needed another book and quill (The third one of the month) and she had decided to wait until the last minute to actually get it. Thankfully, she still had a one day left until the 14th, but she needed to go now. She knew if she didn't do it now, then she would never do it. She didn't need to get him anything, but she thought it would be nice.

Because who didn't appreciate something along with chocolate on Valentine's Day?

Then she remembered. She also wanted to get him on of those heart boxes with chocolate in them. Now that she knew what she wanted to get him, she just needed the right money. Thankfully, she had been saving up for everything.

Midnight walked through the several isles of the store, looking for the book and quill and, if she could find any, chocolate.

Finally, as though a miracle happened, she found them.

Once she had bought them, using all the iron she had saved up and some extra, she raced to Lukas' cabin, where she knew he would be thinking of ideas for stories.

She didn't expect to see Alexa already giving him a book and quill that she had bought, three days before. The exact same one Midnight had spent all of her money on. She had even bordered every single page perfectly. What was worse, she spotted a box of chocolates on the table behind them. Alexa had given him everything he wanted and more, and now the sun rose, signaling the start of a new day.

But not just any day, Valentine's Day.

Even though she was already too late, she knocked on the door, gifts hidden behind her back. When Alexa answered the door and invited her in, she spotted the gifts that Midnight thought would be rejected, because now he had it already.

"Did you...?"

"Yeah, just yesterday. Too late."

"You know, he did say something about having another extra book just in case."

As though on cue, Lukas came back at that exact moment. "Hey Midnight." He said. "Hi Lukas, I just wanted to stop by, because it's Valentine's Day, and-"

"She got you the exact same stuff I did, and I told her it wasn't too late."

Of course, that was true, but she was hoping that Alexa wouldn't say it for her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's right. I did. Except I noticed her's didn't have carmel chocolate." And she gave him the box. "Wait, what?!" Perfect, carmel chocolate. "This is amazing! Although, maybe next time..."

"What?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Can one of you two at least tell me that you have a crush on me?"

"Wait-"

"How did you-?"

"Really? You two made it really obvious."

"But how did you know?" Both girls were as red as tomatoes.

"Simple. Jesse and Petra told me."

Midnight and Alexa shared a look.

"Payback?"

"Payback."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay, I'll admit. That one wasn't the best. Could've turned out better, but it also could've been worse.**_

 _ **Midnight: I didn't think it was that bad.**_

 _ **Alexa: Me neither. Plus, that little twist at the end was pretty good.**_

 _ **Midnight: Also, are you posting on two different stories in one day?**_

 _ **Yep. Might as well get this up as close as I can to Valentine's Day.**_

 _ **Alexa: What's next?**_

 _ **Pretty sure St. Patrick's Day is next. Or maybe something else. Don't know. Let's reply to the review!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Noted. Other holidays. Well, I guess the story would've had a different title if it was just for New Year's.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	3. Midnight's Birthday

"Okay, so what do you suggest we get her?"

Alexa groaned, this was the third time Ivy asked. "Well, if _someone_ actually paid attention to what they were supposed to do, _maybe_ we wouldn't be confused on what to get." She knew Ivy was glaring at her, but Alexa couldn't care less.

"Excuse me? _You_ told me to do it yesterday, but Midnight wasn't even out yesterday!"

"I said Wednesday-"

"It _was_ Wednesday! It's Thursday, Alexa!" Alexa briefly thought about the fact that Ivy was actually right. She'd told her the task on Monday, but Ivy completely forgot and said she'd do it on- wait.

"No, I told you to do it on Monday, but you forgot and said you'd do it on Wednesday." Alexa tried to hide her grin as Ivy faltered, realizing the same mistake.

"Oh. Well, what should we do, it's already Thursday, and we want to surprise her before she gets suspicious. I hope Axel hasn't told her." They turned another corner, and stopped.

"Knowing him, he probably has. Hey, isn't this-" Ivy gasped behind her. "It's only the best notebook to ever exist!" Suddenly, both girls had an idea.

"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

One notebook, about sixty pencils, and fifty dollars later, the two were just heading to the secret treehouse. Everything had already been set up, courtesy of Olivia (The perks of having a redstone engineer as a friend), and the smell of cake still lingered from the kitchen. It would've been amazing...

...had the cake not been burnt.

Whoever let Jesse do that was an idiot. Mostly because he had no baking experience whatsoever.

"Sorry!" He called as he rushed to stop the whole kitchen burning down.

"Jesse! Who let him bake the cake?" Alexa asked, throwing her arms up in frustration. She and Lukas had been the ones to set the surprise party up, but neither of them told Jesse to bake. Ivy raised her hand slowly.

"Why?"

"Stampy said that he and Stacy were already working on other sweets for the party, and I didn't want to overwork them." Ivy explained, her hands behind her back as she tried her best to look innocent.

"I'll do it." Olivia said, going to the kitchen and shoving Jesse out. His clothes were scorched and his hair was fried, as though he'd been doing this several times.

"Jesse, how many cakes have you tried to make?"

"I think about... three?"

"Remind me not to let you bake the cake at Lukas and Midnight's wedding." Alexa said, grinning.

Lukas suddenly choked, and then abruptly decided to become a tomato. Alexa and about everyone else in the room laughed.

"Who said anything about a wedding?!" Lukas exclaimed, his blush growing. Radar, who had just entered the room with his own present, and heard him, came inside as he said, "Well, I thought I heard you say something about already having a ring and planning something, so I guess you did."

Lukas groaned, while the laughter intensified. Radar blinked, confused.

"What?"

* * *

Olivia had, thankfully, only taken one try to successfully bake the cake.

Alexa had to stop Axel from taking a piece at least twice, while also trying not to satisfy her own craving. Olivia really knew how to bake.

Ivy, who had ran to get Midnight, suddenly popped in.

"Guys, hide, she's coming!" The lights went off and everyone rushed to get a hiding place.

"Ivy, why are we at the treehouse? I thought you said there was something else." Ivy grinned.

"There is, but we need to be here to see it. It'll be fun, promise!"

So when she walked in, and Ivy snapped her fingers to turn on the lights, the party began.

No one mentioned the chaos with Lukas and the ring earlier, deciding to let him do it when he was ready.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Man, I'm not used to writing so much in one day.**_

 _ **Midnight: Well, you aren't writing that long are you?**_

 _ **Not really, just used to updating one day at a time, but I have a promise to keep!**_

 _ **Midnight: That's the spirit!**_

 ** _Anyway, see you guys in the final story, which will be Little Devil's Kids!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	4. Independence Day

This was it.

The Order had all gathered outside, eating snacks as they watched the fireworks go off. After the fireworks, they went to the back, curious about a surprise mentioned by Midnight.

"What is it Midnight?" Ivy asked, to which she recieved no answer, only a wide smile.

The heat of a fire set up in the back came quickly, and before they could ask why, Midnight was already going back inside to grab something.

She came back with marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, and small sticks. She handed one of the sticks to everyone, before sticking a marshmallow on her's and going to the fire.

"S'mores?" Alexa asked, surprised. Her answer was a nod from her friend, and everyone joined in with roasting their marshmallows.

Midnight let her's burn a little more than the others. It turned out burnt, but she didn't seem to mind, and actually enjoyed it.

"You like your marshmallows burnt?" Lukas asked in disbelief. Midnight didn't answer, too focused on her S'more. When she finished one, she grabbed another and repeated the same process. The same went for everyone else.

"Yep. That's the best way to have them." She answered finally, burning another marshmallow. She had three S'mores before she stopped, some (Jesse) only had two, and still others (Axel) had four.

Everyone found it a little hard to sleep that night, so they ended up staying up later than usual. Ivy brought more snacks, while Alexa brought drinks, and the Order talked almost all night.

Midnight was proud of the holidays that were brought into the game.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Ugh, another short one.**_

 _ **Midnight: It wasn't too bad.**_

 _ **I'm tired.**_

 _ **Midnight: Then why aren't you asleep?**_

 _ **Why do you think?**_

 _ **Midnight: Oh.**_

 _ **Oh well, I think we have some reviews to reply to.**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Yep. Alexa knew it was useless and just let Midnight win. / (I'm not sure.) Maybe after I finish BP. (No, that'll take way too long!) Do you want me to screw up canon? (Nevermind.)**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: Thanks. / Hm, I'm not sure.**_

 _ **Okay, I'm going to attempt to write the second chapter of Broken Promises, but it'll probably be a while before I can get over Writer's Block.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


End file.
